Un rey muerto, un mago y un dragón
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Los últimos momentos de un rey que está por morir, un mago que sufre su muerte y un dragón que está dispuesto a conceder el último deseo. Final alternativo del último capítulo de la quinta temporada. No slash.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sus dueños son sus creadores y la BBC.

Este one-shot participa en el reto 'Final Alternativo' del foro 'En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica'

-o-

**Un rey muerto, un mago y un dragón**

Sintió un escalofrío cuando percibió que el aliento de su rey se desvanecía, las lágrimas rodaron por sí solas, el dolor en el pecho por la pronta muerte del hombre a quien más ha sido fiel y leal aumentó sobre manera, no es que lo desee, pero Kilgharrah lo dijo, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y no está en su poder hacerlo. Miró al cielo, como implorando que sucediera algo, pero sólo se sintió mareado por la frustración.

El nudo en su garganta aumentó cuando Arthur dio un suspiro muy fuerte, como si fuese el último, tal vez lo fuera, pues el cuerpo del rubio se hizo más pesado y sus brazos colapsaron por un momento, hasta que pudo retenerlo una vez más en su regazo. Lo miró con lástima, con sufrimiento, es un rey el que está por morir, uno que ha logrado magníficas cosas en Camelot, no cree justo que muera tan joven, tan incompleto en su proyecto. Se suponía que junto lograrían un mundo mejor, él no tiene que morir.

Aun podía escuchar las súplicas de un simple hombre, llamando no a su sirviente, sino a su mejor amigo, rogándole que no lo dejara, que lo abraza, que estuviera ahí para él. Hasta ese momento Merlín se enteró de lo que siempre se mantuvo implícito, una hermandad que dio solidez a todos los actos del rey, que le dio confianza, fue él, Merlín, la piedra angular de su fuerza. Tal vez lo han logrado, tal vez ya no hay más que hacer, juntos han conseguido lo que muchos videntes le afirmaron a lo largo de sus años al servicio de Arthur. La promesa se cumplió.

Devastado, pero aceptando la realidad colocó el cuerpo del rey en el suelo, fue delicado, pues sabe que debe hacerlo de esa manera; recordó entonces la primera vez que le salvó la vida, esa que le costó un servicio de por vida y, aunque al principio no imaginaba su responsabilidad, los años le dieron entendimiento y ha sido parte de grandes cambios, los ha vivido, ha hecho historia junto al mejor rey de la misma. Albión lo recordará y él se encargará de ello.

Se echó hacia atrás y se sentó, hundiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, sintiéndose culpable por no poder hacer nada más. Ha salvado vidas en otros tiempos, incluso la de Arthur muchas veces, pero ahora no, quizá porque ha agotado todas las oportunidades del rubio y, ésta vez, ya no es posible. Su vista se nubló por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se imaginó por cuánto estuvo así; no se dedicó a pensar en nada, calló su mente y se hundió en una especie de trance, todo dejó de importar, todo excepto Arthur.

Unas gotas de lluvia lo devolvieron a la realidad, decidiendo hasta ese momento que ya ha llorado suficiente a su rey, que es tiempo de terminar con ello y darle una despedida digna. No tendría los honores que muchos otros reyes han tenido, tal vez Arthur lo hubiese deseado así, pues sería su acto más humilde y el último de ellos, eso que lo engrandecería más que otro gobernante. Se volvió al cuerpo de su majestad y lo preparó con verdadera diligencia, sin reparar en detalles y siendo consciente de lo que hace y porqué.

Luego de colocarlo en la balsa y de ultimar detalles decidió despedirlo, un leve movimiento de su mano bastó para que empezara a alejarse de la orilla, la lentitud fue necesaria, pues de alguna forma quería tomarse su tiempo para despedirle, aunque eso signifique un corazón encogido y sangrante. Observó cómo se alejaba, manteniendo un rostro triste y solemne. De pronto sonrió, recordó todas esas veces que peleó con él, muchas veces como príncipe y después como rey, jamás dudó en mostrar su descontento frente a muchas de sus acciones.

Las aguas se agitaron cuando el aleteo del Gran Dragón sorprendió la quietud del lugar, por un momento pensó que se abalanzaría sobre la balsa, pero se mantuvo por encima, observando al rey; el joven hechicero se preguntó lo que sucedería, pero temió preguntar, pues pudo percibir en la mirada del enorme ser que algo está por realizar.

-Joven mago, has logrado lo que ningún otro de tu especie. –empezó a decir, con su típica anciana voz. –Mi tiempo también se ha cumplido, la muerte está por alcanzarme, pero estoy dispuesto a darte un regalo más. –el dragón pareció sonreír. –No llores por los que se han ido, antes bien, hazlo por los que aún se quedan en esta tierra. – se elevó entonces hacía el cielo provocando remolinos de viento que agitaron los árboles y las aguas, como si se tratara de una pequeña tempestad. Merlín no entendió lo que sucedía, sencillamente se cubrió como pudo y trató de observar; cuando el dragón se detuvo muy por arriba y luego se lanzó en picada hacia abajo pensó lo peor.

-¡No, no! ¡Detente! –su temor a que destruyera la balsa lo hizo caminar con rapidez hasta entrar al agua y de algún modo tratar de salvar el cuerpo de su rey, pero la imagen de excalibur levantándose sobre el cuerpo del rubio lo detuvo en seco y observó con horror como se enterraba en el pecho de Kilgharrah, pero éste no se detuvo. Lo último que el mago miró fue una intensa luz que rodeó todo el lugar, no lastimó sus ojos, pero sí cubrió todo alrededor, de tal manera, que perdió de vista al rey muerto y el dragón.

-o-

Cuando el mago recuperó la conciencia todo parecía vuelto a la calma, con lentitud se reincorporó y observó a su alrededor, las aguas volvían a estar en calma y el viento pareció esfumarse a otro lado. Se preguntó qué había sucedido, pero temió no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. Apenas un momento después las preguntas se perdieron de su mente al observar cerca de la orilla a un sorprendido Arthur que se miraba a sí mismo, analizando su estado.

-¿Arthur? –la voz del joven mago se quebró luego de pronunciar el nombre de su rey, que a su vez pareció sorprendido de escucharlo a él. El rubio avanzó con lentitud hasta salir del lago y encontrarse frente a frente con Merlín.

-Lo has logrado, has logrado salvarme. –el rey sonrió con tremenda emoción y abrazó al sirviente con una efusividad que jamás se permitió darle, el mago no comprendió al principio, pero después correspondió el abrazo y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Vitoreaban de emoción, no preocupándose por explicarse lo sucedido, sencillamente aclamando a la vida esa oportunidad. -¿Cómo lo has hecho? –preguntó el rubio un momento después, observando al mago pero sin soltarlo de los hombros.

-Yo no… no lo sé. –respondió el chico, logrando que la emoción se disipara y entonces vinieran los cuestionamientos. Ambos se giraron al lago, pero nada les dio respuesta. –Creo que Kilgharrah dio su vida por ti. –en ese momento el rey sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho y debido a lo hiriente que fue por unos segundos, hizo a un lado la cota de malla mostrando lo que sucedía. Una pequeña marca de no más de diez centímetros en forma de rasguño cruzó su corazón brillando por un segundo y luego cicatrizando de inmediato.

-Afirmó que no podía hacer nada más. –el sirviente asintió, tratando de comprender la última decisión del dragón. –Como sea, no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad. –entonces volvieron a encontrar su miradas y se sonrieron, por primera vez ya ningún velo de mentira se interponía entre ellos.

-Tal vez en el futuro sabremos las consecuencias. –respondió después, y luego le miró con extrema efusividad. – Me alegra que estés vivo. –no hubo necesidad de un nuevo abrazo porque ambos conocen su verdadero sentir. -¿Qué pasará ahora? –se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo conoce su secreto y la magia sigue sin ser bien vista.

-Estoy seguro que el dragón querría un cambio verdadero en todo Camelot. –su rostro de pronto se puso serio y miró con la dureza de un rey fuerte y sabio. –Sé que la magia no es buena o mala, que sólo depende de quién la use. –soltó un risilla más amable. –Las cosas cambiarán mi amigo, para bien de todos. –lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo caminar a su lado, alejándose del lago sin siquiera darse cuenta que una línea brillante se cerraba con lentitud, la línea que separa al mundo de los muertos del de los vivos.

Regresaron sobre sus pasos, ahora mismo no necesitan explorar todas las explicaciones, lo que requieren es darle certeza al futuro, como rey y mago, como hombre y consejero. Eso es justo lo que necesita todo Camelot. El rey se atrevió a pasar el brazo por los hombros de Merlín, ahora mismo no sólo lo ve como su igual, lo ve como algo más, como su amigo, como su hermano, aquel que estuvo dispuesto a entregar su propia vida con tal de salvar la suya. No hay hombre en quien tenga más confianza y seguramente no lo habrá.

"Juntos Merlín, lograremos la más grande de las hazañas"

**FIN**

Esto fue como la última parte del último capítulo, espero les haya agradado, pues para mí, un final tan abierto como éste sólo habría acrecentado nuestro gusto por la serie. Un final verdaderamente digno y no porque lo haya escrito yo.


End file.
